


Let's Dance

by FairyLights101



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens every time it rains - there's no stopping him. As soon as the storms come in Eren will wait impatiently until he hears the rain and dances in it.   Levi can't bear to stop him, not when he looks so happy and peaceful twirling out there in the damp. <br/>And, sometimes, he lets Eren convince him to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week Day 6: Storm  
> Sorry this is late guys - I had a softball thing this weekend. Luckily I was able to write this there but it's short cause of that. Enjoy.

"Eren, I'm home!"

Nothing met his words but the howl of the wind as it picked up outside, hard enough that the trees were bending and trembling beneath the burden of the gusts. A pang of unease made his gut clench as Levi slowly set his umbrella down and hung his jacket up on the stand, hat joining it a moment later.

Cautious steps carried him further inside, into the place they called home. It wasn't anything special, not to an outside anyway, but it was  _theirs_. A place they had made their own over the last five years and the signs of life showed in the books scattered on various surfaces, a mixture of his and Eren's. A mug of coffee was resting on the coffee table in the living room, a well-thumbed book beside it, Eren's judging by the blank green cover.

 _Did he fall? Shit… Shit, I knew I shouldn't have moved the furniture_. Not much, just a few shifts here and there, but even the simplest of move was enough to throw Eren off for a few days, proven by the sore spots that would pepper his shins or hip. It was an automatic reaction to assume he had fallen and though none of his tumbles had been serious as of yet, Levi couldn't help but worry.

Levi didn't make it past the living room before a loud whoop caught his attention, almost immediately followed by the far-off crash of thunder. A tiny smile curled at his lips and he shook his head, feet already moving to carry him towards the sound. "Oh, you son of a bitch…"

The back door was ajar, letting in the afternoon air, cooled by the oncoming storm. Rain drummed down on the little roof over the porch, leaving only the edges wet as a steady drum came down.

Eren stood out in the middle of it, his face turned toward the sky as rain cascaded down around him, plastering his clothes to his body, hair to his head. Undiluted joy was spread across his face, his eyes shut, mouth open as he danced around, arms flung up towards the gray sky overhead. Levi smiled, lingering on the porch before moving forward. His foot connected with something and it moved with a dull thunk. Eren's walking stick had been discarded on the porch, abandoned in his eagerness to romp around in the downpour.

"Eren, you idiot!"

The brunet turned toward him, the smile not once dimming, though his arms did drop. "Levi! That's not nice!"

"I have every right to not be nice! You dropped your walking stick  _and_  you're in the rain like an idiot." His husband only giggled and whirled around, his blue-booted feet splashing and squishing in the grass. Levi shook his head, smiling wryly, lovingly.  _I'm married to a child._

"Levi! Join me! C'mon!" Eren held out a hand, though it was in the complete wrong direction, but at least he was trying. His beautiful smile was still visible though, impossibly wide.

He only shook his head in response. The rain would soak his clothes, drench him to the bone. It might have been a warm spring rain but one could still get sick in it. Not to mention that there was a chance of mud, and that was positively disgusting. But as Eren whirled around, laughing so loud that even the cracks of thunder couldn't drown him out, he couldn't fight the warmth bubbling in his chest.

Levi ducked back inside for a moment, rapidly shucking his clothes and tossing them into the laundry before pulling on some older, more worn clothes, ones that were okay to get wet and coated in mud. He tugged on his rain boots, black to Eren's blue. Eren had insisted that he get green or some other bright color but Levi had opted for black instead. Bright colors didn't suit him, not the way they did for Eren. He was bright, astoundingly so, and it was only fitting that his attire reflected it, even if he couldn't see it himself.

Levi at least had the sense to tug on a rain jacket, deep blue one with a slick outside, before he returned to the porch. His husband was still where he had left him, leaping about the yard and doubling over with laughter every few moments.

As Levi's feet left the porch Eren moved differently, his face turning up towards the sky as his expression smoothed over. Those blinding viridescent eyes closed and a softer smile took the place of the broad one, a sweet expression that was utterly at peace. Levi couldn't help himself. He quietly eased up and cupped those wet cheeks, warm between Eren's natural heat and the warmth of the rain.

That smile grew a little wider as his head tipped down toward Levi, eyes opening. They settled a little too high, just like always, but it didn't matter. After all, he didn't need sight to be everything that Levi could have ever asked for and so much more. Rain pattered down onto his jacket, onto Eren's head as they moved closer, dipping and rising until their noses brushed and their lips were nearly touching.

"Would it be too trite to kiss you in the rain?"

"I think that's just reserved for first kisses," Eren murmured, a soft laugh joining his words. "But trite or not, I'd like it a lot."

A smile of his own tugged at Levi's lips as his hands moved from Eren's cheeks to circle around his neck, settling overtop his spine. Warm arms wrapped around him, one hand settling over his hip as the other tangled into his hair, missing it's mark at first before it found the back of his head and they pressed close together.  _My idiot_.

He tasted of rain, fresh and clean and pure, just like he was from the surface to the very depths of his being. His warmth breath tickled Levi's cheek as their mouths moved slowly, no need to rush even if they were standing in a downpour with far-off thunder and lightning as their backdrop. Water from Eren's soaked hair dripped onto Levi's face, forming tracks that he only bothered to wipe away when they parted with matching smiles.

Eren leaned back a little, hands moving and following the curves of Levi's body until he found his lover's hands. Levi knew what was coming. It happened every time Eren suckered him into coming out into the rain, even if that wasn't very often. "May I have this dance?"

He snorted, shaking his head as he allowed Eren to thread their fingers together before he gave those large palms a squeeze. "Have I ever denied you, dear?"

"Well," Eren chuckled as he released one of Levi's hands to find his waist and wrap back around it, his arm settling there with the familiar comfort that came from so many years of being together. "There was that one time you told me that you'd drown with me if I tried to dance with you."

Levi shrugged, leaning up to peck Eren's cheek before settling back down and pulling his younger lover closer. "That was because you'd just used the worst fucking pick up line in the history of pick up lines." Laughter met that, loud and carefree, and then their feet were moving, rain boots squishing in the soaked grass.

Levi led, just as he had since that dinner party where they had first met and Eren had used that terrible pick up line. The one that Levi had pretended to detest when in fact it had sent butterflies rushing through his stomach, ones of uncertainty and embarrassment and so much more. After all, Eren's flirtation had been different. Without a smidge of sight to rely on he had instead focused on Levi's voice, words, the teasing names he had used for only a few hours until Levi had grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him off to a more secluded room and kissing him until they were both panting, flushed messes and Eren had looked down at him with a crooked grin, those unseeing eyes bright with excitement as he asked "So does this mean I get to take you on a date?"

Sometimes Eren would take the lead when they danced but he usually didn't, too nervous of stepping on Levi's feet even though he knew the steps perfectly and had only done it once. He might have been confident in his lack of sight but that didn't mean that even he didn't have his insecurities. They both did. But when Eren was around, Levi's seemed to melt away, dissipating into nothing as the rain cleansed their bodies of it and washed it away.

Their dancing slowed occasionally as they sought each other out, experienced enough that there was barely a bump or falter when they sought out each others mouths, kissing until their feet stilled before they broke apart with giggles from Eren and a sizeable smile from Levi and they continued.

All the while rain poured down around them, unrelenting in its descent. And it was one of the most peaceful things ever. Like being in their own little world of rain and silence except for the noise they made, rich and beautiful and full of undiluted love. They might have been dancing for mere minutes or hours before they pulled apart. Time was never a tangible thing when they were in their world of rain and music of their own.

Levi cupped Eren's cheek, a little cool now. "We should go in."

Eren smiled and dipped in for another kiss, bumping his nose against the top of Levi's head before managing to kiss his forehead and leaning back with a satisfied grin.  _My idiot_.

They went back to the porch hand in hand. Eren knew the drill after so many times, stripping down to his boxers before throwing his sopping clothes over a line on the porch that Levi had invested in after the third time Eren had run out into the rain and gotten thoroughly soaked. It would allow the clothes to dry enough that they wouldn't drip everywhere when he brought them in so they could receive a proper wash and dry. They kicked off their rain boots by the door so they wouldn't track any mud in.

Levi snagged Eren's walking stick before they headed in with lingering touches on chilled skin. The inside of the house was a little cooler, enough that goosebumps erupted all over Eren's body the second he set foot inside. With that in mind they darted into the shower, cranking it up to a temperature that could rival the most fiery depths of Hell.

Eren sighed in with bliss at the warmth, a new smile painted across his lips. They rarely faded, just transitioned into new, different ones. But no matter what they still made Levi's heart flutter, even after they had been together for so long. It was just impossible to deny, to not adore the way his face lit up and how his teeth flashed and so much more. Levi stepped up behind Eren beneath the scalding spray, pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"I love you." He didn't have to see Eren's face to know that he was smiling. It was there in his voice, just like always.

"I love you too, Levi. Always." He smiled into the soft, warming flesh of Eren's back.

They didn't need much to be happy, just each other. They had been happy in Eren's college dorm, no matter how messy it had been because Eren's room had always been a haven for them. They had been happy in the tiny apartment Levi had originally owned, one that wasn't really meant for two people but worked anyway. And now they were happy here, in a home they had worked hard for throughout the years as they had built their life together, melding until they were one inseparable thing that could never be pulled apart.

Levi kissed Eren on the shoulder blade before pulling back and grabbing his loofa, lathering it up as Eren bumped their hips together. "I'm glad you joined me."

"Me too. But if I get sick, it's your fault." He got a shit-eating grin tossed his way for his troubles and he replied with a sharp smack to Eren's ass, one that made his husband jolt and squeak before backing up against the wall.

"L-Levi!"

He only chuckled and leaned up, pressing a gentle, almost apologetic kiss to his lips. "I'll make it up to you."

"... You already did."


End file.
